


Overprotective Brother

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [10]
Category: NU'EST, Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Hwang Minhyun itu kakak yang overprotektif. Titik.Chapter 1, hwangminiChapter 2, 2hyun





	1. Hwangmini

Kesan pertama Kang Minhee terhadap Hwang Yunseong adalah seseorang yang pendiam dengan senyum yang menawan. Dipertemukan saat mereka satu kelompok saat ospek enam bulan yang lalu, yang kemudian bertemu kembali di klub _dance_. Hwang Yunseong yang dikenalnya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hwang Yunseong yang dikenalnya enam bulan yang lalu. Masih tetap seorang yang pendiam dengan senyum yang menawan. 

 

Senyum yang berhasil menawan hati seorang Kang Minhee. Butuh waktu enam bulan untuk menyakinkan Yunseong agar mau berkencan dengannya. 

 

Mengingat betapa pendiamnya Yunseong, bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Minhee saat tahu bahwa Hwang Minhyun—kakak seniornya, Ketua Ospek yang terkenal galak, sangat galak—adalah kakak Yunseong. Minhee hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah pucat, saat Yunseong mengatakan bahwa Hwang Minhyun adalah kakaknya. Itu tiga minggu lalu, dan sampai sekarang Minhee masih merinding jika mengingatnya. 

 

Minhee hampir pingsan saat ia datang ke rumah Yunseong, untuk menjemputnya kencan, dan menemukan Hwang Minhyun membukakan pintu dengan wajah tertekuk. Minhee akan lebih percaya, jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Yunseong adalah adik Kim Jonghyun—kakak seniornya yang lain, kekasih Hwang Minhyun—mengingat beberapa sifat mereka yang mirip, dan bukannya si kakak senior tergalak. 

 

"Cari siapa?" Minhee sudah boleh pingsan, kan, suara Hwang Minhyun dingin dan seram. 

 

"Anu, Kak, cari... ." 

 

"Cari siapa?!" belum sempat Minhee menjawab, Hwang Minhyun sudah memotongnya. 

 

Minhee sudah akan menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang memukul belakang kepala Hwang Minhyun. 

 

"Ngapain, sih, di pintu kayak satpam? Bukannya nyuruh masuk malah diinterogasi gitu Minhee-nya," ternyata pelakunya adalah Kim Jonghyun. 

 

"Tapi, Jjuya... ," anu, Minhee tidak salah dengar, kan? Hwang Minhyun benar sedang merengek, kan? 

 

"Tapi apa? Sudah tahu Minhee mau datang jemput Yunseong, kamu malah cari gara-gara. Kamu mau diambekin sama Yunseong gara-gara nggak kasih Minhee masuk?" 

 

Minhee mengedipkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat rumor saat ospek dulu. Rumornya, Kim Jonghyun sebenarnya lebih galak daripada Hwang Minhyun. Bahkan kabarnya, Hwang Minhyun pun takut pada Kim Jonghyun. Tapi, karena Minhee belum pernah melihat bagaimana Kim Jonghyun saat marah, maka ia tidak percaya dengan rumor tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya rumor tersebut memang benar jika melihat bagaimana Hwang Minhyun langsung tunduk begitu saja pada Kim Jonghyun. 

 

("Emang dasarnya Kak Minhyun bucin parah ke Kak Jonghyun itu," kata Yunseong saat ia menanyakan kebenaran rumor. "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Kak Jonghyun kalau sudah marah emang ngeri, sih.") 

 

"Yuk, masuk, Minhee. Nunggu Yunseongnya di dalam aja," Kak Jonghyun melempar senyum. Senyum yang sama manisnya dengan senyum Yunseong. Duh, kenapa bukan Kak Jonghyun saja yang jadi kakaknya Yunseong? Kenapa harus Hwang Minhyun yang jadi kakaknya Yunseong? 

 

"Errr... ," Minhee menggaruk belakang lehernya, menatap ragu-ragu pada Hwang Minhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah pintu menghalangi. 

 

Kak Jonghyun menghela napas, lalu menarik tangan Minhee masuk. 

 

"Abaiin aja itu makhluk yang nongkrong di pintu. Biarin aja diambekin sama Yunseong gara-gara nggak kasih kamu pintu." 

 

"Jjuyaaaa... ," Minhee merinding. Hwang Minhyun yang ini berbeda dengan Hwang Minhyun yang dikenalnya. Amat berbeda. "Kok gitu, sih? Aku, kan, cuma... ." 

 

"Cuma apa? Cuma mau interogasi Minhee, gitu?" 

 

Hwang Minhyun _nyengir_ , "Hehehe, itu tahu." 

 

"Kak Minhyun mau ngapain?" suara Yunseong tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengaran. 

 

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Sumpah!" 

 

"Aku nggak percaya, Kak Minhyun pasti mau macem-macem, kan, sama Minhee! Ngaku!" 

 

"Nggak, kok, Yunseong manis, kakak nggak mau ngapa-ngapain _temen ~~~~_kamu itu, kok."

 

Kak Jonghyun mendengus. "Kakakmu tadi hampir nggak kasih masuk Minhee, Yun." 

 

Hwang Minhyun langsung menoleh, memasang tampang melas. "Jjuyaaaaaa, aku nggak gitu tadi." 

 

"Kak Minhyun kalo macem-macem, awas aja. Aku ngambek selamanya nanti." 

 

"Kakak jangan diambekin, dong. Kamu nggak kasian sama kakak?" 

 

"Nggak." 

 

Minhee, yang hanya bisa jadi penonton, hanya bisa mengikuti semua dengan matanya. Rasanya Minhee ingin melarikan diri saja. Biarpun Hwang Minhyun kadang memasang tampang melas pada Yunseong atau Kak Jonghyun, tapi setiap pandangan mata mereka bertemu, pandangan Hwang Minhyun seolah-olah bisa membunuhnya. 

 

Yunseong meraih tangan Minhee, menariknya menuju pintu. 

 

"Eh, eh, mau ke mana itu?" Minhee mengumpat dalam hati. Hwang Minhyun bisa tidak, sih, berhenti mengganggu? "Mau ke mana kamu sama _temen_ mu itu?" 

 

Yunseong mendelik. "Mau kencan. Mau kencan sama _pacar_ ya. Bukan _temen_." 

 

Hehehe, Minhee tersenyum. Pacar. Minhee suka kata itu. 

 

"NGGAK BISA! KAMU MASIH BAYI, NGGAK BOLEH PACARAN!" 

 

Yunseong menghela napas. Sepertinya sudah terlalu sering mendengar argumen yang sama. 

 

"Kak... ." 

 

Perkataan Yunseong disela oleh suara 'Plak!' akibat pukulan tangan Kak Jonghyun ke lengan Hwang Minhyun. 

 

"Sampai kapan, sih, mau jadi kakak overprotektif gitu? Kasihan Yunseong, tahu. Gara-gara kamu, yang pedekate sama Yunseong pasti kabur." 

 

"Biarin," Minhee mengedipkan matanya. Matanya tidak salah lihat, kan? Hwang Minhyun cemberut? "Yunseong masih kecil, nggak boleh pacaran dulu." 

 

"Kak, aku udah 19 tahun, Kak. Kakak mau gini terus sampai kapan? Sampai aku mati?" 

 

Hwang Minhyun mendekati Yunseong. Tangannya terulur, mengusak rambut Yunseong. 

 

"Tapi, aku nggak rela kamu punya pacar di umur segini." 

 

Yunseong memasang tampang datar terbaik yang pernah Minhee lihat. "Kak, kakak sadar nggak, sih, kakak pacaran sama Kak Jonghyun dari kakak umur 15? Aku masih sadar buat nggak mikirin masalah cinta-cintaan dulu di umur segitu. Nggak kayak kakak, yang kerjaannya tiap hari ngintilin Kak Jonghyun mulu. Nempel-nempel kayak lintah." 

 

Yunseong kembali menarik tangan Minhee. Minhee hanya bisa menurut. Minhee menberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Hwang Minhyun dan Kak Jonghyun. Menemukan Kak Jonghyun yang menahan tawa dan Hwang Minhyun yang hanya bisa melongo. 

 

Minhee melepaskan tarikan tangan Yunseong, lalu membawa tangan Yunseong dalam genggamannya. 

 

"Yun," Yunseong hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Minhee. "Itu nggak apa-apa ninggalin Kak Minhyun kayak gitu? Kamu nanti nggak akan kena marah, kan?" 

 

"Kak Minhyun biarin aja, nggak usah dipikirin. Paling juga sekarang lagi ngerengek ke Kak Jonghyun." 

 

"Tapi, kamu nggak akan kena marah, kan? Aku khawatir kalau kamu nanti pulang-pulang malah dimarahin." 

 

Yunseong tertawa. 

 

"Harusnya yang perlu kamu khawatirin itu kamu, bukan aku. Siapa tahu, nanti pas kamu anter aku pulang kamu yang bakal dimarahin sama Kak Minhyun." 

 

Minhee memucat. Jika bukan karena Kak Jonghyun dan Yunseong, riwayatnya pasti sudah berakhir tadi. 

 

Melihat muka pucat Minhee, Yunseong semakin kencang tertawa. 

 

"Ya, ampun. Kamu beneran takut sama Kak Minhyun, ya?" Yunseong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak usah takut, Kak Minhyun cuma bisa ngegonggong, nggak bisa gigit. Kamu tenang aja." 

 

Lalu, hening. Memilih berjalan dalam diam. 

 

"Yun... ." 

 

"Ya?" 

 

"Aku seneng banget tadi kamu nyebut aku pacar kamu," Minhee tersenyum—agak terlihat konyol sebenarnya. 

 

"Kan, kamu memang pacarku. Kamu lupa udah nembak aku?" 

 

"Nggak! Aku nggak lupa, kok!" Minhee menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cuma, aku seneng aja. Soalnya, kan, kadang ada yang nggak mau ngaku kalau udah punya pacar ke keluarganya." 

 

"Iyakah?" 

 

"Hu-um!"

 

"Oh. Aku nggak tahu. Aku baru kali ini pacaran, Min. Waktu ditanya udah punya pacar atau belum, ya, aku jawabnya udah. Lagian bohong itu nggak baik, loh." 

 

_Aku baru kali ini pacaran, Min. Aku baru kali ini pacaran, Min._

 

Itu artinya, Minhee pacar pertama Yunseong, kan? Minhee tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kalimat Yunseong terus terngiang di telinganya. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. 

 

"Min, kamu kenapa?" 

 

Minhee masih tersenyum. Sampai-sampai pipinya terasa sakit karena ia terus-terusan tersenyum dari tadi. 

 

"Aku seneng banget, Yun. Aku pacar pertama kamu." 

 

Minhee dapat melihat pipi gembil Yunseong merona. Minhee tergoda, sangat tergoda. Minhee mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunseong, mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi memerah Yunseong. Pipi Yunseong tambah merah. Minhee puas melihatnya. 


	2. 2hyun

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat keheningan yang menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu rumah Minhyun, kekasihnya. Tidak biasanya suasana rumah begitu hening seperti ini jika kedua kakak beradik Hwang itu berada di rumah. Dan Jonghyun cukup yakin, baik Minhyun atau Yunseong—adik Minhyun—sedang berada di rumah. 

 

Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, kan? 

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Minhyun dan Yunseong diam-diaman di dapur. Yunseong yang cemberut dan Minhyun yang berkacak pinggang. 

 

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian diem-dieman gini, sih?" 

 

"Kak Minhyun, tuh, Kak! Nyebelin!" adu Yunseong. 

 

Oke, ini kakak beradik sepertinya memang sedang bertengkar. 

 

"Kamu ngapain, Min?" 

 

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok!" alis Jonghyun naik. "Beneran!" 

 

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yunseong, Jonghyun bertanya, "Yun?" 

 

"Kak Minhyun ngelarang aku pergi, Kak." 

 

"Pergi ke mana?"

 

"Kencan sama Minhee. Nanti Minhee mau jemput." 

 

"NGGAK BOLEH!" 

 

Yunseong makin cemberut. "Tuh, kan, Kak! Kak Minhyun nyebelin! Kalau Kak Minhyun tetep ngelarang aku pergi, aku mau ngambek sama Kak Minhyun!" Yunseong meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Minhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. 

 

"Min." 

 

Minhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kamu juga mau ceramahin aku?" 

 

"Emang kamu mau dengerin? Kamu nggak mempan kalau cuma diceramahin, harusnya pakai digeplak kepalamu, baru kamu mau dengerin." 

 

"Jjuya, kok, gitu, sih? Tega bener sama pacarnya yang ganteng ini." 

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa mendengus. 

 

"Buat apa ganteng, tapi kalau dikasih tahu nggak mau dengerin. Ya, mending pukul aja sekalian." 

 

Jonghyun mendekati Minhyun. Mengelus pelan lengan Minhyun. 

 

"Min, nggak baik jadi kakak yang overprotektif kayak gini. Yunseong udah gede, loh, mau sampai kapan kamu kayak gini terus? Kamu nggak kasian sama Yunseong?" 

 

Minhyun meraih Jonghyun ke pelukannya. Meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Jonghyun. 

 

"Kamu, kan, tahu, Yunseong selamanya akan terus jadi bayi di mataku. Aku nggak bakalan rela. Apalagi kalau pergi sama orang yang nggak jelas kayak gini." 

 

Jonghyun mencubit perut Minhyun. Gemas. 

 

"Yunseong bilang, dia mau pergi sama Minhee, Min. Bukan orang yang nggak jelas. Kamu sendiri tahu siapa Minhee." 

 

Kali ini Minhyun yang mendengus. 

 

"Ya, aku tahu siapa Minhee. Maba sok berani. Yang begitu disamperin, natap mataku aja nggak berani. Yang begitu bisa apa? Apa aku rela lepasin Yunseong ke dia? Nggak, Jjuya, aku nggak rela." 

 

"Tapi, kamu juga nggak bisa selamanya kayak gini terus, Min. Ada kalanya, kamu harus biarin Yunseong ambil keputusan sendiri, bikin kesalahan, dan selesaiin sendiri. Kalau kamu terus-terusan kayak gini, kasian Yunseongnya, Min." 

 

Keduanya diam. 

 

"Jadi, aku nggak boleh ikut campur? Tapi kalau Yunseong kenapa-napa, gimana?" 

 

Jonghyun menghela napas lagi. Susah memang jika sudah berhadapan dengan sisi overprotrektif menjurus posesif milik kekasihnya ini. 

 

"Selama Yunseong nggak minta kamu buat ikut campur, kamu nggak boleh ikut campur, Min. Biarin Yunseong yang selesaiin sendiri masalahnya, nanti jika Yunseong perlu bantuan kamu, Yunseong pasti bakalan nyari kamu, kok. Kamu tenang aja, oke." 

 

Jonghyun merasakan kepala Minhyun mengangguk. Untuk sementara, Jonghyun anggap itu adalah persetujuan dari Minhyun. 

 

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan. Rasanya nyaman, sangat nyaman. Hingga tangan Minhyun yang tadinya berdiam diri di pinggang Jonghyun turun ke bawah dan meremas pantat Jonghyun. Jonghyun melonggarkan pelukan dan memberikan pandangan tidak suka pada Minhyun, hanya untuk mendapati seringai di wajah—yang sayangnya—tampan Minhyun. 

 

"Jjuya, _cuddle_ , yuk. Kangen, nih," Minhyun menaikturunkan alisnya. 

 

"MESUM!" tulang kering Minhyun jadi korban keganasan kaki Jonghyun. " _Cuddle_ sama guling aja, sana! Bukannya berkurang, malah tiap hari tambah mesum aja." 

 

Jonghyun terus menggerutu, meninggalkan Minhyun. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Hwang, Jonghyun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang harus jatuh cinta pada cowok mesum, overprotektif, dan kadang posesif macam Hwang Minhyun. 

 

"Jjuya... ," Jonghyun berusaha menulikan telinganya mendengar rengekan Minhyun. "Janji, deh, cuma _cuddle_ aja. Nggak lebih." 

 

Jonghyun mendelik. "Kamu? _When in the mood? Cuddle_ doang? Nggak percaya aku. Yang ada, aku kamu kekepin sampe besok pagi." 

 

Delikan Jonghyun hanya dibalas cengiran. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar minta dihajar kadang-kadang. 

 

"Ayolah, Jjuya... . Masa kamu nggak kangen, sih, _cuddle_ sama aku?" 

 

"Nggak." 

 

Jonghyun mengambil ponselnya, memilih bermain dengan ponselnya dan menulikan telinga terhadap rengeken Minhyun. Jonghyun tahu, jika ia meladeni Minhyun, mereka tidak akan keluar dari kamar sampai besok pagi. 

 

Bunyi bel mengalihkan perhatian Minhyun pada Jonghyun. Minhyun buru-buru beranjak menuju pintu dengan wajah tertekuk. Jonghyun punya firasat apa dan siapa yang membuat kekasihnya langsung berubah mood seperti itu. 

 

"Cari siapa?" Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas lagi mendengar nada suara Minhyun. Jonghyun tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Kang Minhee. 

 

"Anu, Kak, cari... ."

 

"Cari siapa?!" Minhyun langsung saja memotong perkataan Minhee. Sepertinya Jonghyun harus sering-sering mengelus dada hari ini. Kekasihnya benar-benar perlu dipukul. 

 

Melihat Minhee yang hampir pingsan karena sambutan Minhyun, tangan Jonghyun refleks memukul belakang kepala Minhyun. "Ngapain, sih, di pintu kayak satpam? Bukannya nyuruh masuk malah diinterogasi gitu Minhee-nya." 

 

"Tapi, Jjuya... ." 

 

"Tapi apa? Sudah tahu Minhee mau datang jemput Yunseong, kamu malah cari gara-gara. Kamu mau diambekin sama Yunseong gara-gara nggak kasih Minhee masuk?"

 

Jonghyun melemparkan senyum pada Minhee, "Yuk, masuk, Minhee. Nunggu Yunseongnya di dalam aja." 

 

"Errr... ," Minhee menggaruk belakang lehernya, menatap Minhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah pintu menghalangi dengan pandangan takut. 

 

Jonghyun, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu menarik tangan Minhee agar masuk ke dalam. 

 

"Abaiin aja itu makhluk yang nongkrong di pintu. Biarin aja diambekin sama Yunseong gara-gara nggak kasih kamu pintu." 

 

"Jjuya... . Kok gitu, sih?" Jonghyun merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit mendengar rengekan Minhyun. "Aku, kan, cuma... ." 

 

"Cuma apa? Cuma mau interogasi Minhee, gitu?"

 

Minhyun _nyengir_ , "Hehehe, itu tahu."

 

Tangan Jonghyun gatal. Gatal ingin memukul kepala Minhyun lagi. 

 

"Kak Minhyun mau ngapain?" Yunseong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ruang tamu bertanya. 

 

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Sumpah!" 

 

"Aku nggak percaya, Kak Minhyun pasti mau macem-macem, kan, sama Minhee! Ngaku!" 

 

"Nggak, kok, Yunseong manis, kakak nggak mau ngapa-ngapain _temen_ kamu itu, kok." 

 

Jonghyun mendengus. "Kakakmu tadi hampir nggak kasih masuk Minhee, Yun." 

 

Mendengar aduannya, Minhyun langsung memberinya tatapan melasnya, yang sayangnya tidak mempan baginya. "Jjuyaaaaaa, aku nggak gitu tadi."

 

"Kak Minhyun kalo macem-macem, awas aja. Aku ngambek selamanya nanti." 

 

"Kakak jangan diambekin, dong. Kamu nggak kasian sama kakak?" 

 

"Nggak." 

 

Jujur saja, Jonghyun kasihan melihat Minhee yang hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi Minhyun dan Yunseong, seolah-olah berharap agar dirinya menghilang saja. Andai saja Jonghyun yang berada di posisi Minhee, sepertinya ia juga berharap agar menghilang begitu saja. 

 

Yunseong meraih tangan Minhee, menariknya menuju pintu. 

 

"Eh, eh, mau ke mana itu?" kekasihnya itu mengapa tidak bisa diam sebentar saja, sih? "Mau ke mana kamu sama _temen_ mu itu?" 

 

Yunseong mendelik. "Mau kencan. Mau kencan sama _pacar_ , ya. Bukan _temen_." 

 

Oh. Pacar ternyata. Minhyun pasti akan meledak. 

 

"NGGAK BISA! KAMU MASIH BAYI, NGGAK BOLEH PACARAN!" 

 

"Kak... ," Yunseong hanya bisa menghela napas, lelah. Tapi Jonghyun juga dapat melihat bagaimana kerasnya Yunseong menahan tangis. 

 

Jonghyun capek melihatnya. Lengan Minhyun sepertinya sasaran yang empuk untuk tangannya yang gatal. 

 

"Sampai kapan, sih, mau jadi kakak overprotektif gitu? Kasihan Yunseong, tahu. Gara-gara kamu, yang pedekate sama Yunseong pasti kabur." 

 

"Biarin," Jonghyun gemas melihat Minhyun cemberut begitu. Gemas ingin memukulnya lagi. "Yunseong masih kecil, nggak boleh pacaran dulu."

 

"Kak, aku udah 19 tahun, Kak. Kakak mau gini terus sampai kapan? Sampai aku mati?" 

 

Minhyun berjalan mendekati Yunseong, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Yunseong. 

 

"Tapi, aku nggak rela kamu punya pacar di umur segini."

 

Jonghyun hampir tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunseong. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini akan segera mendapatkan balasannya. 

 

"Kak, kakak sadar nggak, sih, kakak pacaran sama Kak Jonghyun dari kakak umur 15? Aku masih sadar buat nggak mikirin masalah cinta-cintaan dulu di umur segitu. Nggak kayak kakak, yang kerjaannya tiap hari ngintilin Kak Jonghyun mulu. Nempel-nempel kayak lintah," lalu berlalu sambil menarik tangan Minhee. 

 

Jonghyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menahan tawa melihat Minhyun yang hanya bisa melongo. Skakmat. Kekasihnya kalah telak dari sang adik. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
